


Before I Forget

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dad Henry, Double Drabble, Gen, Parenthood, Pre-series to post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Henry has always had to remember things as he grew up.





	Before I Forget

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgence on my part - I like writing about daddy!Henry. He'd be a good dad. :) Title is from a song by Slipknot but has no bearing on the actual fic (I just thought it fit well).
> 
> Prompt: Remember, you have to remember.

“Remember, you have to remember. You have to take your meds. You have to remember to take your meds,” Henry muttered to himself, looking at the prescription bottles in his bathroom.

“Remember, you have to remember,” he muttered, setting alarm on alarm to make sure he takes the diazepam twice a day and the chlorphenamine at night and the nameless gunk Biggie had pushed into his hands between six and half six in the morning.

“You have to remember that both our states are normal, not just HAP or human,” he explained over Skype to Alice, after her first part change. “You can’t medicate your strength away.”

“Strength? Daddy, the girls were so mean to me!” she cried.

He sighed. “I know, baby girl. Kids are mean.”

“Can I come stay with you, and _grandmère_ and Uncle Nik?”

“Running from your problems won’t make them go away,” he explained, his heart breaking as Alice’s face fell. “But maybe you can come down a week early, if your mom’s cool with it. Ok?”

“Ok,” she replied morosely.

“And hey, if they get meaner, I can go full HAP, teeth and everything.” She grinned at that, and Henry didn’t feel so useless.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is in the Ocean's Edge: The Later Years section too because that's where this Alice is in this fic (but this one stands alone from the Teslen ones in that series). :)


End file.
